1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to Christmas tree apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas tree light receptacle apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenience of a Christmas tree lighting receptacle member for providing electrical energy to various lights and accessories mounted to a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing a proper electrical receptacle relative to a Christmas tree can at times be a very difficult and time consuming procedure, particularly in use with contemporary lights that are wired in series, wherein a failure of a single light bulb may effect operation of an entire electrical illumination strip. Accordingly, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a ring member arranged for securement to the tree by directing the tree through the ring member, and the ring member including outlets formed to an outer wall of the ring member for receiving individual electrical plugs.
Prior art electrical outlet members are available in the prior art and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,701 to Wyand setting forth the use of a longitudinal plug member arranged for reception of a plurality of electrical plugs therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,350 to Lax sets forth a multiple outlet strip of a longitudinal configuration formed with integral grounding of an electrical strip therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,515 to Banks sets forth a multiple electrical outlet strip construction typical of the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved Christmas tree light receptacle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.